It's All Changed
by mustangisinflames
Summary: "When had it all changed? When had it turned into this..." In a motel room with Dean Winchester, Castiel takes the time to reflect on how quickly things can, and will, change and how that can affect oneself and the future. Especially when this was inevitable right from the start. Canon-verse. Light destiel. Set sometime during season 6. Rated T.


A destiel drabble covering Cas' wonderings about this new much more deeper bond between he and Dean. Rated T because it's hinted and very tame adult themes. My second piece of writing for the Supernatural fandom- I'm really loving Supernatural so far!

Takes place sometime during Season 6.

* * *

Castiel had seen a lot in his lifetime. A lot. As an angel of God he was more or less expected to know of almost everything that had happened that had lead up to the present day. Living up to that expectation, Castiel knew everything that had anything to do with facts and figures and dates and names and faces. That might seem impressive to a human but it is simply something all angels are able to do.

Lately though, Castiel had come across something he didn't know and couldn't possibly understand no matter how hard he tried. He cared for the Winchester boys, more than any angel should care about anything, but he couldn't quite wrap his head around this nor find any explanation as to what he was doing and he was stumped as Dean Winchester kissed him again, the slight stubble on his chin scratching lightly at the angel's jaw as the hunter's lips trailed down his neck on the one side.

This had happened somehow and Castiel had no idea how. When had it all changed? When had it turned into this, into the oldest Winchester bracketing him in on a bed of a motel with his shirt off and his mouth not daring to leave the angel's skin for even more than a couple of seconds? He couldn't recall. Perhaps it was when he'd been called a brother by Dean, when he'd realised how deep their profound bond went to the point that this man was willing to sacrifice everything and die for him. Or maybe it was from the moment he'd been assigned to the Winchester's, when he'd pieced Dean, a broken man, back together and hauled him out of the fiery pit of Hell himself. He couldn't tell anymore, whenever he reflected on past events he found the feeling to always be there no matter what and therefore gave him no indication of when the transition from camaraderie to sex and something deeper had happened.

Jimmy Novak could probably have explained it to him, what these crazy feelings were. He was a human after all and he'd most likely have been able to explain why every time he talked to Dean something in his stomach would turn or why he enjoyed this so much, the feeling of the older Winchester's hands on his skin.

Castiel felt Dean's fingers card through his hair, "Cas..."

It felt good. Too good.

Perhaps this was some form of forgiveness for his sins against the brothers in the past. His once deceiving plans and cruelly harsh nature forgotten in bliss and pleasure. He'd no idea why he deserved such a thing but he was going to take it. It was like a message from God Himself.

It was strange but endearing to see and feel Dean like this, touching him with his lips and fingers to map every part of him out. Castiel could see in the man's expression that he was desperate but sincere in his actions. Dean wanted this. But where would this lead them? Humans were fickle in nature and he'd known cases where a man had slept with someone only to regret it. Was this the ending to this tale? Would Dean hate himself and blame Cas? Was this just a mistake starting to happen? He was confused.

But he did nothing to stop it.

Why? Why couldn't he stop it? Dean had said so himself when this had started; that he only had to say stop and the other would. Maybe it was the curiosity to see how this would all play out or maybe it was the thumping of the heart in his chest, his elevated pulse and the rush of blood going southward that declared that this was a terrific idea and he wouldn't change it for the world. He wouldn't replace anything in this moment; the setting, the timing, or the man above him. He couldn't see himself doing this with anyone else. He didn't want to do this with anyone else. Perhaps this was fate playing out now, he'd always had an inkling that he and Dean were destined for something more but he'd never assumed it would be this. But it made sense, he supposed. He and Dean were entwined and had been from the very beginning and no doubt would be until the end. Their bond was profound and unbreakable. He asked for loyalty and faith in the hardest of times and Dean gave it. Dean had Cas' true loyalty now he'd abandoned that previous life of lying to him. The angel's hands moved, fingers trailing down Dean's chest and stopping at his stomach.

"Cas..." Dean said breathily once again and the angel felt a thrill shudder down his spine at the voice, the tone his name was said in. He may not understand how this had happened but he knew that this was right, that this was fate. No one could love him more than Dean did and Cas would give his everything a thousand times more for Dean. No other human would ever be held as highly valued or treasured as Castiel the angel held Dean Winchester.

Cas may not have been able to understand these feelings and events nor why Dean was doing this too but he was okay with that. Now he would do what he did best and give his everything to Dean uncaring of everything. They had time now to figure it all out.


End file.
